


Charmed

by moonintheknight



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Midnighter (Comics)
Genre: Grayson 13, M/M, Porn with kind of a plot, Rough Sex, This is basically just porn ok, dicknighter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonintheknight/pseuds/moonintheknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To get what he wants Agent 37 has to make a little deal with Midnighter.</p><p>Based off the events of Grayson #13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“You know, I always knew you’d warm up to me,” Midnighter growled into Dick’s ear, a rough hand squeezing his hip. “But I didn’t think it’d be so _soon_ , Grayson.”

Dick stifled a groan as the larger man pressed him back against a brick wall, and Midnighter smirked down at him, big and looming in the dark.

“Warm up to you?” Dick gave a little laugh, his breath visible in the cold London air. “I figured after you _kidnapped_ me—”

“ _Recruited_ you.”

“—Fine,” Dick rolled his eyes. “After you ‘recruited’ me to fight vampires in Russia, drank some vodka, had some real talk, I figured we were buddies.”

“Buddies,” Midnighter’s grin turned a little more wolfish, his thumb tracing circles around Dick’s hipbone. “Is that why you invited me for a drink all the way in London tonight?” he pressed even closer to Dick. “Because you’re my _buddy_? So we can have some more _real talk_?”

Dick smirked up at him. He had called Midnighter about three hours ago, flirtatiously asking if he was available to “talk” at a pub in London. He had intended it to mostly be shop talk—Dick needed the man’s help with creating a diversion in Berlin, and he also knew that he could probably get that done by simply asking—Midnighter _did_ owe him a favor, after all. 

But then Midnighter had actually shown up, looking good in his black leather jacket and white button down, and after a few nostalgic rounds of vodka (it had tasted better in Russia) Dick decided that there could be more creative, _funner_ ways to get what he wanted.

They had left the bar pleasantly buzzed and walking very close to each other indeed, and Dick figured the night was probably over—after all, Midnighter _had_ offhandedly mentioned that he had a boyfriend when they were in Russia. So Dick had been a little surprised when Midnighter had suddenly pulled him onto a side street and backed him up against a wall.

“You didn’t like talking to me?” Dick asked breathily, looking up at Midnighter through smoky lashes, knowing what that would do to the man. “I thought we had an agreement.”

“I don’t know,” Midnighter drawled, and sure enough he moved even closer. Their chests were touching, Midnighter’s thigh between Dick’s legs. “Getting an agent from God’s Garden to Berlin could be _harder_ than it sounds, kid.”

Dick bit his lip. “I think you owe me,” he whispered. Midnighter was so close he could almost taste the vodka on his breath. “I _really_ want your help.”

“You want it, Grayson?” Midnighter moved a hand besides Dick’s head, the other still in a viselike grip on his hip. “Show me how much.”

Dick closed the slight distance between them, one hand in the other man’s short mans hair to pull him closer, and kissed him. 

Dick wasn’t surprised to find that Midnighter was a really, really good kisser. His lips were soft, much softer than he expected, and when Dick opened his mouth for the older man’s probing tongue, he felt Midnighter groan, a hand sliding down to grip Dick’s ass, and Dick moaned in response.

“You like that, don’t you Grayson,” Midnighter growled roughly into his ear, both hands squeezing his ass now. “I knew your would.”

Dick glared up at him and shivered. _That voice_. “You did, huh? Did you know this was going to happen?” he gasped as Midnighter nibbled on his ear, then his neck.

“It didn’t take a mindreader, kid,” Midnighter said knowingly. “Like I said, I knew you were warming up to me.” He gave a particularly hard bite to Dick’s neck, making him cry out softly, and then those lips were on his again in a bruising, commanding kiss.

There was none of the original softness now. Their kisses got messier, hotter, all teeth and tongue, and Dick could feel himself start to hump against Midnighter’s thigh, but he didn’t care. The man groaned into his mouth again, a hand creeping up Dick’s shirt.

“I want to taste you,” Midnighter whispered hotly, and Dick couldn’t stifle his moan as he watched Midnighter sink down to his knees and pop open Dick fly. He was painfully hard at this point, his cock already leaking precum, and Midnighter looked up at him devilishly. “Mmm. You look like you taste _good_.”

Dick gasped as Midnighter licked the precut off the head, still staring directly at him, and moved one rough hand to wrap around the shaft. Dick had to bite down on his own hand to stop himself from crying out when Midnighter swallowed him down almost entirely at once, humming in content.

Dick ran a hand through that short hair again, staring dazedly as Midnighter bobbed up and down on his cock, pausing occasionally to lick him slowly, teasingly. Dick wasn’t shy—hell, he was practically an exhibitionist—but getting a blow job from a sexy man in London back alley at 1 am wasn’t something he’d ever done before, and he was a little overstimulated.

“Relax, baby,” Midnighter said hoarsely after a particularly hard suck around the head had Dick scrambling to stifle his moans. “No one’s around to hear you except me.” He swallowed Dick down again, so deep that Dick could feel his cock hit the back of Midnighter’s throat.

“Oh god,” Dick groaned, and Midnighter moaned again in response and grabbed Dick’s ass again. Dick couldn’t help it—he started to fuck shallowly into the older man’s mouth, one hand at the back of Midnighter’s head, the other firmly back in his mouth. The only sound he could hear outside the roaring of his ears was the lewd, wet slurping sounds Midnighter was making. 

Midnighter hollowed out his cheeks and sucked down even harder and faster, and Dick’s eyes fluttered shut as he pushed Midnighter’s head down, head falling back against the brick wall.

“I’m—god, I’m gonna cum,” Dick panted as he thrust his hips forward. In response Midnighter squeezed his ass and swallowed him down to the base of his cock. Dick cried out as he spilled violently into Midnighter’s mouth, the older man taking it all, still staring up at Dick.

Spent and panting, Dick leaned back against the wall, breathing heavily. He felt his cock slide out of Midnighter’s mouth, the larger man standing up and pressing him back against the wall.

“That,” Dick panted, “That was—you were—”

“Speechless, huh? Not surprising,” Midnighter whispered hoarsely into Dick’s ear. “I was right, by the way. You tasted _great_.” He nuzzled almost affectionately against Dick. “Want to try?”

Dick opened one eye questioningly, and Midnighter tipped his chin up and kissed him roughly, fucking his mouth opening with his tongue, and Dick could taste his own cum. Midnighter chuckled, pressing himself up against Dick, who could feel his erection pressing into his stomach.

“Let me take care of that,” Dick murmured, but Midnighter caught his hand before it could reach his fly. 

“Not here, Dickie,” Midnighter chuckled again, and Dick felt a little thrill run through him when Midnighter muttered “Door,” and pulled him through the glowing orange light to the other side.


	2. Chapter Two

Dick stumbled through the Door and tried to catch his bearings. He could see that he was in a dark apartment—presumably Midnighter’s—but that was all he saw before the older man came through the door and practically _tackled_ him, slinging Dick over his shoulder like a fireman.

“Hey!” Dick yelped. Midnighter just laughed and smacked his ass, turning down the hall and through a doorway before throwing Dick on a large king bed so hard that he almost bounced off of it.

Dick scooted back on the bed and watched as Midnighter climb slowly on the bed after him, unbuttoning his shirt as he stared Dick down hungrily. 

“Don’t look so nervous, Grayson,” Midnighter began, his ridiculously defined muscles on display as he flung his shirt in the corner. He reached over to Dick and began pawing at his shirt, shooting him a wicked grin. “I promise I’ll be gentle. Unless you don’t want me to be.”

Dick finished peeling off his own shirt and pulled Midnighter back in for another kiss instead of answering. The truth was, he really _hadn’t_ had too much experience with men—all of his relationships had been with women after all. Dick was always one for trying new things, but he was still a _little_ frazzled. 

“Mmmm,” Midnighter moaned again, and he was fully on top of Dick now, and Dick saw him kick off his jeans and felt his clothed erection brush against his thighs and realized how _big_ he was. In a flash he had whipped of Dick’s belt and was impatiently pulling down his pants, running a large hand over Dick’s sweaty skin.

“Look at you,” Midnighter murmured, sitting up so he could look Dick over. He ran a thumb underneath Dick’s briefs. “I knew you had a body on you, kid, but you’ve got some stamina to put it to good use, too. Getting hard for me again?” he added teasingly, and Dick laughed.

“I know something _you_ could put to good use,” he said, arching his back and knowing the power of the look he gave to Midnighter. “I wonder how much stamina that big body of yours has.”

The grin Midnighter gave him was so filthy that Dick could feel his toes curl, and the man was on him once more, their slick chests rubbing together, Midnighter’s fingers threaded in his hair, the other hand peeling off his briefs.

“I love it when you talk like that,” Midnighter whispered hotly in his ear, “You’re a _really_ dirty boy, aren’t you?”

Dick was about to respond when Midnighter suddenly flipped him over, running his hands slowly over his ass, Dick’s face buried in a pillow. When he tried to turn back over Midnighter pressed him back down into the bed. 

“You’ll like this,” Midnighter laughed, and Dick could hear him open a drawer and pop open a bottle, and then he felt a cool, slick finger pressing into his ass. 

Dick let out a low moan—it burned a little—and then Midnighter was back in his ear. 

“I know you like that burn,” he growled, his lips against Dick’s skin, “I know you like it a little rough, a little hard, a little _dirty,_ ” Midnighter slipped another lubed-up finger in, and Dick could hear himself whining pitifully. He bit down on his pillow as Midnighter started pumping and scissoring his two thick fingers.

“God, you feel tight,” Dick could practically hear the lascivious grin in Midnighter’s words, “Imagine how you’ll feel around my cock, pretty boy. _Dirty_ boy,” he added, and Dick cried out as Midnighter added a third finger. 

Okay, that one kind of hurt. Midnighter gave him a moment to adjust as Dick panted into the pillow. 

“Yeah, you’re okay,” Midnighter murmured in a semi-reassuring voice, kissing Dick on the top of his head, his neck, his back. He started to move his fingers, slowly as not to hurt Dick. “You taste good everywhere, did you know that?”

“Nn—ah!—no,” Dick panted. He was fully hard again, and he desperately wanted to touch himself. “I can’t say I did.”

“The things I want to do to you,” Midnighter chuckled darkly, and then suddenly those three fingers were gone and Midnighter had flipped him over on his back, looming over him in the dark.

“How do you want it Grayson? How do you want me to give it to you?”

“I—I need—” Dick could hear himself whining, twisting his hands in the sheets below him. He just felt so needy, so _empty_. He moved his hand towards his aching cock, but Midnighter pinned his wrists down again.

“Ah, ah, you’re being bad again,” Midnighter said roughly, and Dick moaned pitifully as he ground down on him, their erections rubbing together. “It’s my turn now, don’t be naughty. So tell me.”

Dick let his head fall back in frustration. “Goddammit, stop being such a—just— _fuck_ me, please!”

That wolfish grin was black, Midnighter’s eyes glinting in the dark.

“Yeah, I knew you liked it rough,” he said quietly, almost to himself, and then abruptly pulled Dick up and into his lap. Dick hissed a little as Midnighter rubbed his cock in the cleft of Dick’s ass, mouthing on his neck, and was surprised when he put a bottle in his hand.

“You do the honors, kid,” Midnighter said, and Dick rolled his eyes but took the bottle anyway.

Dick poured the lube into his hand and reached behind him to coat it on the older man’s cock, and Midnighter let out a small groan that Dick hadn’t heard him make. Dick, meanwhile, was a little apprehensive: to put it lightly, Midnighter was not small. 

Midnighter shifted slightly so Dick could ease onto him better, and when Dick lowered himself onto Midnighter’s cock the older man’s grip turned viselike on his hips.

“Fuck,” Midnighter hissed, watching Dick’s face closely, and Dick tried to keep the pain and discomfort off his face as he lowered himself down. He thought he had been full before, but now was a lot to handle, even for him. “Fuck, Dick, you’re so tight. Jesus.” 

“Just…” Dick panted, letting his forehead rest on Midnighter’s shoulder as he adjusted around the girth, “Just give me…a second…”

“God you feel good on my cock,” Midnighter muttered filthily into his hair, and Dick dug his nails into Midnighter’s back. “I knew when I finally got into this tight ass of yours it’d feel great, but my _God_ Grayson,” Midnighter thrust very shallowly up, and Dick gasped, “It’s like you were made for this.”

Midnighter started moving his hips up and pulling Dick’s down, gently at first, and Dick couldn’t help but gasp and pant in Midnighter’s ear, which drove the man wild. Soon his thrusts were more forceful, causing Dick to cry out. Dick had gone from being in burning pain to uncomfortable to desperate in about three minutes flat, and soon he was rocking his hips on his own, causing Midnighter to chuckle.

“That’s the stuff, kid, yeah,” he groaned, and thrust up with just enough force in just the right spot that caused Dick to cry out in surprised, exuberant pleasure.

_“Right there,”_ he gasped, and Midnighter hit that spot again and again until Dick was practically screaming with every thrust.

This was exactly what Dick didn’t even know he needed—a good, hard way to relieve stress—and if the constant stream of filthy swearing leaving Midnighter’s mouth was any indication, he felt the same. Midnighter was right—Dick needed this, fast and rough and _good_ , and the older man was more than delivering.

Midnighter pushed him down on his back, slung one of Dick’s knees over his shoulder and started fucking Dick in earnest, his balls slapping against Dick’s ass as the younger man reached down to jerk his once-again leaking cock.

“Touch yourself, baby,” Midnighter said raggedly, and somewhere in the back of Dick’s delirium he felt a small sense of pride at just how _undone_ the man sounded. “Come for me.” 

Only a few strokes later and Dick was done, arching his back and moaning in pleasure as he spilled all over his stomach and chest. Midnighter let out another ragged groan, louder than before, and started slamming his hips into Dick’s, his thrusts becoming less and less rhythmic until he came, hot and long, inside of Dick, biting down on the younger man’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

Dick lay on his back in the afterglow, eyes closed, listening as Midnighter rolled off of him and staggered off the bed and into the bathroom. Dick worked on evening his breathing until he felt the bed dip back down and a warm cloth wiping his chest.

“Are you okay?” Midnighter rasped, and Dick opened one blue eye to look at him. He had a new pair of briefs on and barely looked winded, let alone as fucked-out as Dick was now. _That recovery time is unfair._

“Did I sound okay?” Dick asked sassily, and Midnighter just laughed and wiped rest of the come from Dick’s stomach and thighs.

“Thank you,” Dick said quietly and sincerely when Midnighter was done, and the man grinned and leaned in for a kiss. Dick obliged, and this one was sweet and lazy, with none of the urgency of before. Midnighter climbed back onto the bed and wrapped and arm around Dick, positioning him so they were spooning.

“Stay a little while,” Midnighter breathed, and the only sign of his fatigue was in his voice. “I’m sure you don’t have to be back at Spyral for a while, yeah?”

“Mmm, sure,” Dick murmured, his eyes already falling shut as Midnighter rubbed circles over his stomach. “I don’t have to be in London for a few hours, I guess.”

“Speaking of,” Midnighter smirked, “I _guess_ I’ll set up the play with the God’s Garden, but I figure you owe me later.”

“I? Owe _you_?” Dick laughed incredulously, almost turning over to stare at Midnighter. “I think I more than earned that favor.”

“Oh really?” Midnighter yawned. “Using me for sex isn’t what I’d call a fair trade, kid. Don’t worry, I figure it was bound to happen eventually.”

“I didn’t—I didn’t _use_ you—“ Dick stopped abruptly when he felt Midnighter shaking with laughter behind him.

“You talk too much,” Dick snapped, but he could help but smile.

“And you’re too _loud_ , Dick,” Midnighter laughed again, catching Dick’s wrist when he turned to swat at him. “Now be a good boy and get some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> HA! Okay, I know this was basically just ridiculous porn for porn's sake, but I hope you guys liked it! I loooove this pairing--I think they work brilliantly as a friends-with-benefits duo, and they have some wicked chemistry. So please leave a comment and let me know if you like it! If you do I will try to write more of their hookups :)


End file.
